


Simplemente, grita

by LucyDrag_neelFT



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyDrag_neelFT/pseuds/LucyDrag_neelFT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los sentimientos confusos se pueden convertir en lujuria y esa lujuria en un serio problema. ¿Qué pueden hacer estos dos chicos para descubrir que es lo que sienten el uno por el otro? Solo gritando se puede encontrar la respuesta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simplemente, grita

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, aquí no hay trama alguna así que no la busquéis. Solamente me apetecía escribir sobre mis fetiches yaois en un one-shot.  
> Haikyuu!! Pertenece a Furudate Haruichi.

Su voz, su respiración, sus gritos, sus jadeos, constantemente, resonaban en su cabeza. Solo tenía ojos para él, todo había empezado como una ligera atracción, pero aquel abstracto sentimiento se convirtió en algo peor, lujuria. Lo deseaba, quería tenerlo a su lado, a todas horas, solo para él. Lo atesoraba más que nadie y tenía que ser suyo. Sabía perfectamente que aquella incesante lujuria, solo le haría sufrir más y más si no conseguía liberarla con la persona adecuada.  
Cada vez que le sonría, cada vez que su pelirrojo cabello se zarandeaba delante de él, liberando aquel dulce aroma a frutas que tanto le gustaba, cada vez que le miraba con aquellos ojos color caramelo que relucían más que una estrella en el firmamento. Su blanca piel, brillante y suave como la porcelana, su pequeño cuerpo perfectamente proporcionado que le hacía perder el control. Cada curva de su cuerpo era la debilidad de Kageyama Tobio.  
Desde hace unos días, su pequeño compañero era el único pensamiento que cabía en su mente. Sus ojos se desviaban automáticamente hacia su cuerpo, observándolo de arriba abajo e imaginando todo tipo de cosas con él. Se pasaban, prácticamente, todo el día juntos, así que era imposible que aquellos pensamientos obscenos no bombardearan su mente. El pelirrojo tenía un cuerpo perfecto, desde el punto de vista del moreno, y no había día que no pensara en poder tocar aquellas zonas que se ocultaban a la vista.  
Los entrenamientos del club de voleibol eran lo peor, era inevitable que algunas veces el pequeño se colocara en posiciones un tanto embarazosas o que por un descuido cayera al suelo formando la misma imagen. Aquello era demasiado para él.  
Sus hormonas adolescentes lo estaban matando, y no podía evitar sentir ese pequeño calor en su ingle cada vez que esas situaciones ocurrían.  
Pero, sin duda, el peor momento del entrenamiento, era el final. Los estiramientos.  
-Vale chicos, Takeda-sensei os ha preparado una serie de estiramientos especiales que aplicaremos hoy por primera vez. Si mañana tenéis buenas sensaciones gracias a ellos, los repetiremos –dijo Ukai, saliendo del almacén del gimnasio con media docena de colchonetas –Colocaos por parejas.  
Aquella última frase resonó en la cabeza de Kageyama, estaba claro con quien iba a tener que hacer pareja y no le agradaba la idea. Conocía ese tipo de estiramientos y estaba seguro de que su cuerpo le jugaría una mala pasada. Si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, tendría que tocar algunas partes del cuerpo de Hinata que no deberían ser palpadas.  
Antes de que pudiera seguir navegando en su mar pensamientos, la causa de toda su confusión se acercó a él, pegando saltos por todo el gimnasio con una colchoneta en la mano.  
-Kageyamaaaa –dijo, colocando a toda velocidad el objeto que llevaba, delante de él –Me pido primer para estirar –anunció mientras se tumbaba boca abajo.  
-Cállate, eres muy gritón –ordenó, sentándose de rodillas en el suelo y observando la hoja de ejercicios que les habían dado -¿Nunca has hecho unos estiramientos de este tipo verdad?  
El pelirrojo se apoyó sobre sus codos y lo observó, jugando con sus piernas en el aire.  
-No, ¿por? –Le miró colocando su cabeza en las palmas de sus manos -¿duele?  
¿Por qué me tiene que gustar un chico tan idiota? gruñó en sus pensamientos lo que quiero hacerte de verdad sí que duele.  
-Olvídalo. Venga, empecemos –observó la hoja de nuevo y un respigo recorrió su cuerpo al ver el primer ejercicio –tienes… que c-colocarte en esta postura para empezar –le mostró la hoja.  
Hinata la miró con detenimiento e hizo lo que indicaba; se tumbó boca arriba en la pequeña colchoneta y flexionó una de sus piernas. Kageyama lo miró con el rostro rojo, la postura de su compañero no era lo que más le preocupaba, sino el modo en el que tenía que colocarse él mismo.  
Acercó sus rodillas al costado derecho de Hinata y con cuidado colocó su mano derecha en la barriga del pelirrojo, para mantener esa parte del cuerpo estática. Mientras que con la otra, sujetaba por el muslo, la pierna no flexionada del pequeño. Con movimientos leves la fue elevando y acercando al pecho de Hinata. Al principio fue normal, pero la gran flexibilidad del número diez sorprendió a Kageyama. Por culpa de eso se vio obligado a agarrar la pierna ajena desde la cara interna del muslo.   
Debido a esa postura se podían apreciar algunas zonas de su cuerpo, que no deberían ser vistas. Tenía que controlarse y no desviar la mirada; era lo único que cruzaba por la mente del más alto.  
-K-kageyama… -susurró Hinata, completamente avergonzado –d-duele… ¿puedes hacerlo un poco más lento? –le suplicó con las mejillas ardiendo. Esa situación también estaba resultando muy incómoda para él.  
Esas palabras pusieron la guinda del pastel a la paciencia del moreno. No podía soportarlo más, el calor de su ingle iba aumentando por momentos y Hinata no ayudaba en nada. En aquel momento solo deseaba quitarle toda la ropa, ver hasta que limites llegaba su increíble flexibilidad y admirar con orgullo aquel cuerpo que tanto le excitaba.  
-Hinata… -le susurró –ponte de lado.  
-¿Eh? Vale –se colocó de lado dándole la espalda al colocador -, pero aún no hemos terminado el primer ejercicio ¿verdad?  
No dijo nada, simplemente, junto su cuerpo por completo al de Hinata. Al estar sentado de rodillas no tenía mucho contacto con el pequeño cuerpo de su compañero, pero al menos tenía el suficiente para ocultar la creciente erección de sus pantalones.  
Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente empezaron el siguiente ejercicio. Igual que antes, la flexibilidad de Hinata le sorprendió, sus hombros eran muy móviles y aquello hacia el estiramiento mucho más cómodo. O eso se suponía.   
-Esto… -tartamudeo Shouyou, al notar la increíble tensión que se había forma entre ellos. Quería ser claro con sus palabras, pero el pequeño picazón que crecía en su estómago le obligaba a tragarse sus propios pensamientos –tú…  
Antes de que la frase fuera terminada, una mano le cubrió la boca impidiéndoselo.  
-Luego tenemos que hablar de una cosa –le quitó la mano de la boca y la posicionó en la parte superior del muslo de Hinata, dando amago de bajar más la mano.  
Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Hinata, e inmediatamente le cogió de aquella mano. Ni el mismo estaba seguro de sus sentimientos hacia aquel chico, pero esa situación le estaba avergonzando de sobremanera. Los pequeños y disimulados toques que Kageyama realizaba sobre su cuerpo le ponían el corazón a cien. Por un lado no quería que se detuviese, pero por otro quería alejarse lo máximo posible de él.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta que te toquen en ciertas zonas? –le susurró al oído en un tono lascivo.  
-Hoy e-estás raro –musitó Hinata con vergüenza.  
-¿De quién será la culpa? –le dio una disimulada palmada en el trasero. Estaba harto de tener que ocultar sus sentimientos por aquel chico, si el pelirrojo no aceptaba sus lujuriosos deseos le obligaría a hacerlo –Ven a casa conmigo después del entrenamiento.  
Hinata lo miró, boquiabierto, desde su sitio mientras asentía e intentaba actuar con normalidad en el resto de ejercicios.  
“Itsumademo kimi ni aitakute”  
Ni en el entrenamiento, ni en los vestuarios, ni en la vuelta a casa. Ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra alguna hacia el otro. La mente de Hinata aun daba vueltas sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir y de algún modo había acabado en la casa de Kageyama.  
-E-esto… ¿de qué querías hablar? –preguntó Hinata, tímidamente. Le había obligado a sentarse en su cama y eso le producía mucho más nerviosismo.  
Kageyama se sentó en su lado, tumbándose en la cama con sus brazos cruzados.  
-Creo que me gustas –murmuró –mucho…  
Hinata dio un pequeño brinco en su sitio y su cara se encendió. No tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar ante esta declaración, lo único que se le ocurrió fue salir de allí. Su cuerpo no pudo reaccionar de otro modo, pero antes de que aquello sucediera, una mano agarró su brazo impidiéndoselo.  
-No te he traído aquí para hablar y mucho menos para confesarme y que salieras corriendo.  
De un fuerte tirón lo tiró en su cama y se colocó encima de él para impedirle cualquier escapatoria.   
-¿Quieres hacerlo conmigo? –le interrogó.  
-P-por s-supuesto que n-no… ¿p-por qué querría? –Tartamudeó a duras penas –A-además los d-dos somos chicos…  
Kageyama lo miró fijamente y arqueó una ceja ante tal respuesta.  
-Llevo un tiempo preguntándomelo… ¿tú me provocas en los entrenamientos, verdad? –Deslizó su dedo índice por la palma de la mano de Hinata -, es decir, yo también te gusto ¿no? –observarle a todas horas sin que se diese cuenta se había convertido en su hobby y no era difícil saber que Hinata no actuaba de forma natural en algunos momentos de la práctica.  
-No lo sé… -dijo con más calma, intentando mirarle a los ojos.  
Lo sabía  
-¿Quieres averiguarlo?  
Durante unos segundos, el silencio cubrió la sala. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, como si con una mirada las palabras pudieran ser dichas.  
-Si… -musitó.  
Kageyama se quitó de encima de Hinata para sentarse en la cama y coger del cajón de la mesita un lazo, bastante ancho, de color rojo. Hinata intentó ver de reojo el contenido de aquel cajón tan misterioso. No consiguió ver mucho desde su posición, pero le pareció ver un frasco de una sustancia que nunca había visto.  
-Dame tus muñecas.   
Hinata miró aquella cinta aterrorizado, si las cosas iban a ser como él se las estaba imaginando, solo podía temblar en su sitio y mirar aquel objeto en silencio.  
-Lo vas a disfrutar más, confía en mi –le extendió la mano.  
-¿E-es necesario… usar e-eso? –dijo inseguro. No quería hacer algo de lo que luego se arrepintiese.  
-Hinata –le cogió con dulzura del mentón, acercando sus rostros. Sus frentes se juntaron, y permanecieron unos segundos observando el rostro del otro sin alejarse.  
Hinata acomodó sus piernas y sin ser consciente de sus actos, cerró los ojos. Necesitaba confirmar que los sentimientos de aquel chico eran verdaderos.  
Kageyama lo miró, su corazón había empezado a pegar tumbos en su pecho, jamás había sentido tal sensación en su cuerpo. Era como si millones de mariposas brotaran en su estómago e intentaran hacerse paso. Debía apaciguarlas. Deslizó la mano del mentón de Hinata hacia la parte trasera de su cabeza y junto sus labios en un suave beso. No quiso ser brusco, solo dulce, lo suficiente para transmitir a Hinata la confianza que necesitaba.   
-Confía en mí –le acarició el rostro con cariño mientras se separaba y volvía a extender su mano.  
En una tormenta de sentimientos, el pelirrojo lo volvió a mirar a los ojos. No sabía cómo no confiar en él  
Juntó sus muñecas y las expuso delante del moreno como éste le había pedido. Kageyama enrolló con habilidad aquel lazo sobre las pequeñas muñecas de Hinata, no quería ser muy brusco así que no apretó demasiado el nudo. Después de asegurarse de que no se soltaría, dio un empujón a Hinata tirándolo de nuevo en la cama y sentándose encima de su barriga para evitar que se moviera. Con destreza ató el trozo sobrante de lazo a la cabecera de la cama, consiguiendo que el cuerpo de Hinata se tuviera que acomodar de una forma un tanto embarazosa.  
Kageyama observó su obra con una pícara sonrisa.  
-No te preocupes, dentro de un rato esta posición será lo que menos te importe.  
Se colocó un poco más abajo y empezó a subir la camiseta de Hinata hasta su cuello. Se la había dejado apropósito, era un método bastante práctico de evitar que los vecinos se enterasen de lo que estaban haciendo. Solo debía colocárselo en la boca o morderlo.  
-Si te duele o quieres gritar, muerde la camiseta.  
-¿D-doler? –preguntó nervioso.  
-Ya lo averiguarás dentro de un rato.  
Se quitó de encima de su cuerpo y le bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior a la vez, tirándolos en algún lugar de la habitación. Hinata se removió en su sitio intentando ocultar con sus piernas la creciente erección que había empezado a surgir en su entrepierna. Movió sus manos, atadas, sin resultado, sintiéndose cada vez más avergonzado por la situación en la que se había metido. Se intentaba encoger sobre sí mismo, en posición fetal, para que algunas partes de su cuerpo no fueran vistas. El lazo le limitaba mucho los movimientos, así que solo podía agarrarlo con fuerza y resignarse a su realidad.  
-Q-quítate tú también algo… -sugirió Hinata, ocultado su rostro como podía en su antebrazo –yo también quiero verte… ¿sabes?  
Las mejillas de Kageyama se sonrojaron levemente ante aquello. Dejando de lado sus deseos carnales, él quería a Hinata, no sabía si de un modo romántico, pero aquel simple sentimiento hizo que una parte de si se alegrara al oír eso. Asintió. Y se quitó la camiseta, tirándola en algún lugar.  
-Haz lo que yo te diga.  
Hinata asintió. De algún modo, que Kageyama se comportara de manera tan dominante con él, le excitaba. Estaba asustado, claramente, pero la curiosidad estaba empezando a predominar. Nunca había hecho algo como eso y mucho menos, nunca había estado en esa situación con nadie. Quería saber que era lo que Kageyama deseaba hacerle a su cuerpo.  
-Abre las piernas.  
Hinata obedeció. Al principio dudó un poco, pero finalmente sus rodillas se separaron y Kageyama pudo colocarse entre ellas. La vista desde ahí era demasiado privilegiada para Tobio, no se podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo; el chico que le gustaba, atado, completamente desnudo y con una increíble erección causada por él. En aquellos momentos no estaba seguro de si estaba soñando o estaba despierto.  
-No te voy a hacer nada que duela, simplemente, disfrútalo.   
Su compañero asintió y cerró los ojos.   
Todo era tan tentador para Kageyama, no sabía por dónde empezar, quería dejar marcas por todo ese cuerpo, marcarlo para que la gente se diera cuenta de que le pertenecía y que nadie más podría tenerlo. Y así lo hizo.  
Bajó hacia el cuerpo de Hinata, podía ver cada centímetro de su piel, cada movimiento de sus músculos, no podía aguantar más. Puso sus dos manos a los costados de Hinata y acercó su rostro al cuello del pequeño. Lamió la piel sin contenerse, dejando varias marcas a su paso y dando leves mordiscos según iba bajando. Hinata se removía en su sitio, viéndose inmovilizado por el lazo que lo retenía de las muñecas.   
Kageyama siguió descendiendo, besando sus clavículas, su esternón, hasta llegar a las pequeñas protuberancias rosadas que se hallaban a cada lado de su pecho. Primero la derecha y luego la izquierda, su lengua jugaba con ellas, haciendo que la saliva de su boca produjera que aquel acto fuera más caliente y excitante. Con cada pequeño mordisco, cada pequeño beso, Hinata gemía de placer. El verse tan indefenso en esa situación le producía el doble de placer, movía sus brazos, encogiendo y estirando los codos mientras que con sus manos agarraba el lazo con fuerza. Estaba completamente bajo la merced de su compañero.  
Kageyama que se había percatado de su inquietud, bajo su mano hacia el miembro de su amigo. El no poder tocarse para aliviarse en una situación así, hacía que el estrés de Hinata aumentara. Había mantenido sus ojos cerrados en todo momento, pero la erección que había estado dominando en su entrepierna desde el principio le estaba empezando a doler, necesitaba que alguien le aliviara.  
-K-kageyama… t-tócame p-por favor duele… -suplicó Hinata con los ojos llorosos.  
El chico asintió y se volvió a acercar a los rosados adornos de su pecho, con su boca seguía jugando con ellos mientras que con su mano empezaba un pequeño vaivén sobre la entrepierna del central, primero lo hizo lentamente, pero gradualmente fue aumentando más el ritmo hasta tener que dedicarse única y exclusivamente al trabajo manual que le estaba proporcionando. Los gemidos de Hinata cada vez eran más audibles y su cuerpo se movía sin parar, su espalda se arqueaba una y otra vez, su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba en crescendo y su boca se abría y cerraba sin lograr pronunciar alguna palabra inteligible.  
Los sonidos que el pelirrojo producía, el sonido de la piel chocando y los muelles del colchón rechinar, todo era música para los oídos de Kageyama.   
-Vas a tener que aguantar un poco más –dijo jugueteando con la cabeza de la erección de Hinata –. Ahora viene la parte que es algo dolorosa. Así que no te puedes venir aun –ordenó, colocando su dedo pulgar sobre la punta y presionando levemente para no dejar salir ninguna sustancia de ella.  
Se alejó un poco del cuerpo del chico y en un rápido movimiento lo colocó boca abajo, obligándolo a mantener sus caderas en alto y su cabeza apoyada en la almohada, logrando de este modo el ángulo adecuado para rematar lo que habían empezado. Hinata con algo de esfuerzo y jadeos logró apoyarse sobre sus codos. La posición en la que se encontraba era muy embarazosa, pero en aquel instante aquello era lo que menos le preocupaba. Necesitaba sentir más, deseaba seguir sintiendo esa increíble sensación de placer en su cuerpo. Como cada músculo de su cuerpo se movía y se calentaba, cada una de las pequeñas pinceladas que Kageyama había dejado con su lengua sobre su ardiente piel.  
-Te tengo que preparar, si te duele intenta no gritar mucho –dijo cogiendo un pequeño frasco del cajón de su mesita y esparciéndose el contenido en tres dedos.  
Hinata no dijo nada, seguía perdido en el calor de su cuerpo y en su ajetreada respiración. Kageyama colocó la mano impregnada del líquido en uno de los mofletes del trasero de Hinata y acercó su rostro al ajeno. Solo se habían besado una vez, y aquella era la oportunidad perfecta para hacer que se relajara.   
Volvió a acercar sus labios, juntándose de nuevo en un beso, esta vez, algo más apasionado y caliente. Disimuladamente fue introduciendo el primer dedo, no quiso ser brusco así que decidió aumentar el ritmo de su beso, de ese modo, conseguiría distraerle con algo más agradable. Introdujo el primer dedo por completo y comenzó sacándolo y metiendo repetidas veces para hacer que aquella sensación empezara a ser conocida en el cuerpo de su compañero. Después de un rato, introdujo el siguiente dedo, expandiendo las paredes con algo de brusquedad y rapidez para agilizar el proceso.  
En algún momento, el beso entre ambos se cortó y solo se podían oír los pequeños gemidos de Hinata resonar contra su boca. Esta vez pudo apreciar la expresión que Hinata estaba poniendo; unas sonrojadas mejillas, unos ojos llorosos que solo pedian clemencia y una boca que no paraba de abrirse y cerrarse.   
-Hazlo y-ya p-por favor… -le suplicó mirándolo a los ojos.  
-Si no meto el tercer dedo te dolerá más –aseguró Kageyama, posando un rápido beso en sus hinchados labios.  
-M-me da igual…  
Kageyama se volvió a poner erguido y sacó sus dedos de la cavidad de Hinata. Con maña, se bajó las dos capas de ropa que aun aprisionaban su erección, y acercó sus caderas a la entrada, haciendo que la punta la tocara parcialmente.  
-Levanta más las caderas, sino te va a resultar más doloroso al principio –le dijo cogiéndolo de la barriga y alzando algo más su torso hacia su propia erección.  
Lentamente, fue introduciendo su miembro en el interior del otro muchacho, al no haber podido usar su tercer dedo la entrada fue dificultosa y estrecha lo que hizo que Hinata soltara un grito con cada movimiento. Debido a la molestia que esto producía en Kageyama, le agarró de los muslos y de una embestida la introdujo por completo.  
Las caderas de Hinata cayeron por el fuerte movimiento y el moreno decidió sujetarlas con sus manos para no perder la postura.  
-¿Voy a empezar a moverme vale?  
-Hazlo d-despacio… duele… -gimoteó colocándose de nuevo en la posición de antes.  
Empezó despacio, pero las ansias de su cuerpo por poder hacer esto después de tanto tiempo, le traicionaron. Sus embestidas empezaron a volverse más seguidas y bruscas. En un momento las bofetadas de piel con piel y los gemidos de ambos eran lo único que se podía oír. Kageyama producía un ligero zumbido en su garganta con cada embestida mientras que Hinata ya había perdido el control. Todo aquello estaba siendo tan intenso para su pequeño cuerpo que no podía controlarlo.  
-V-voy a… -gritó entre jadeos.  
-De eso nada –Como hizo antes, volvió a coger la entrepierna del chico y colocó su dedo en la punta para evitar que se viniera.  
Hinata mordió con fuerza la camiseta que llevaba puesta aun sobre sus hombros, conteniendo de alguna forma los gritos de placer que aquel chico estaba consiguiendo arrancar de su garganta. Mientras, Kageyama en un pequeño esfuerzo logró golpear la próstata de Hinata, haciendo que éste se retorciera, literalmente, de placer en su sitio. Lo repitió un par de veces más y soltó el miembro de Hinata para dejarlo venir por fin, y a su vez dejar que su propia lujuria llenara el interior del central.  
Antes de caer desplomado sobre la cama desató las muñecas de Hinata y se tumbó con él para abrazarlo de forma calurosa. Estaba tan feliz que su propio cuerpo no se lo podía creer, lo habían hecho de verdad, aquel sueño que le había parecido inalcanzable se había vuelto realidad, lo único que podía hacer en aquel instante era seguir manteniendo el cuerpo de aquel muchacho junto al suyo.   
Hinata respiraba con dificultad y su cuerpo apenas se podía mover, jamás había sentido unas emociones tan apasionadas como esas con otra persona. Su mente estaba abrumada con pensamientos, su cara se encontraba roja por el cansancio y la vergüenza y su cuerpo entumecido por tal ejercicio físico. Lo único que pudo hacer en ese instante fue rodear con sus manos, ya liberadas, el cuerpo de Kageyama.  
-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Kageyama, acariciándole el pelo con suavidad.  
-Ha sido increíble –susurró en el hueco de su cuello –nunca había sentido algo así.  
Kageyama sonrió para sí mismo y lo alejó de su cuerpo para mirarle a la cara.  
-Claro que no, idiota –le acarició suavemente la mejilla, acercando sus rostros de nuevo.  
Esta vez, fue Hinata quien se acercó. Tímidamente cerró los ojos y se fue acercando hacia los labios de Kageyama, el colocador solo se mantuvo estático hasta que los labios de ambos se juntaron en un increíble beso.  
-Me gustas –susurró contra sus labios –me gustas muchísimo.


End file.
